


Come Back to Me

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jack Kline flangst, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Come Back to Me

The wind around the camp whirled over your small, weathered tent. The occasional, distant explosion kept you from falling asleep. You knew you should have been used to it by now, having been a target for angels all of your life. But, tonight, your mind just seemed to be buzzing a lot more than normal.  
You turned your head to the figure beside you, his warmth radiating from his sleeping bag to yours. Just a few weeks ago, Jack was the most frightening thing you had ever seen. A Nephilim, a half-angel who was had said to be far more powerful than any other celestial being. He was half of the very thing that killed your parents, and many of your friends. But, when you started talking to him, and saw the way he fought for every single person in your small encampment really helped you place your trust in him. And now, you felt yourself falling for the sweet, strong warrior.  
Your hand rested between your sleeping bag and Jack’s, fiddling with the thin blanket beneath you. A smile crossed your lips as you felt his warm fingers lace with yours and squeeze your hand tightly.  
“Hey, what’s bothering you?” Damn, how did he do that? Maybe it was an angel thing?  
“Mary said that you were going after Michael tomorrow.” Your gaze snapped to him. The tiny amount of light that snuck through the holes in the tent illuminated Jack’s soft features. “And I’m just worried.”  
“Y/N, it will be okay. We willwin this. We will. I promise.” Jack sounded so sure about his words, so confident that he could take down the very archangel that had filled your life with fear. And, it wasn’t that you didn’t believe him. It was that he didn’t know what Michael was capable of. But, you did. You had seen how angels had practically flattened the Earth and obliterated everyone in their path. And even with a half-angel on your side, you weren’t sure how everything would end.  
You let out a deep sigh. “I’m not going to talk you out of it, Jack. As lovely as you are, you’re stubborn as hell. I know it wouldn’t be any use. But, I’m still going to worry. Just please,” you squeezed his hand, “come back to me.”  
Jack’s brow furrowed as he studied you. “I will. I will come back. I won’t let him continue to murder innocent people in this world, and I won’t let him hurt anyone else in my world.” He turned onto his side to face you. “It will be okay.”  
You nodded your head slowly as another blast echoed in the distance. “I know you’ll get him, Jack. And we all have your back.” A tear threatened to break from the corner of your eye. “Just come back in one piece.”  
Jack lifted himself up, resting on his elbow as he smiled down at you. “I said will be back, and I mean it. All you have to worry about is keeping everyone here safe until I do.” You nodded, your eyes meeting his. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against yours. Your stomach erupted in a flurry of butterflies as his free hand cupped your cheek.  
When he pulled away, all you could do was smile up at the golden-eyed man that would not only save his own world, but yours too, in more ways than one.


End file.
